


A Little Respect

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: "Unless I'm sitting on your face, my weight is none of your concern."Andy responds to some disrespect the only way she can.





	A Little Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from the DWP - MirAndy page (again). This was from a meme shared by UltraStreep which the lovely Jassific tagged me in. (I seem unable to say no!)
> 
> The usual ones apply, I don't own them, and don't make a cent from them.

Andy Sachs understood everyone went through an awkward chubby stage in their life, but for her, it was more than that. She was a not-so-little, ball-of-a-child.

She had played many sports including softball, soccer and lacrosse. And she was good, even making the state lacrosse team. So when she ballooned in Fifth-Grade it made little sense. It was something she didn't notice, but there was that one group of mean girls that pointed it out, that made life hell for the clumsy, fat girl.

She felt bad about herself, becoming extraordinarily self-conscious which led to her losing friends, all except Lily and Doug. Her confidence was non-existent by the time she reached sixth grade, and the mean comments had continued.

_"Oh look, it's a beached whale..."_

_"Beep, beep, beep...wide load reversing."_

_"Don't bend over, you'll cause an eclipse."_

_"Hey, Andy, you're so fat, your shadow casts a shadow."_

_"Move it, lard-ass."_

She wouldn't give the mean girls the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but that did not mean she didn't cry in the safety of her bedroom, surrounded by the comforts of her childhood home. Being bullied sucked, and the hurt caused by it was something she carried with her into adulthood.

In eighth grade, Andy had a growth spurt and over the next two years, she added almost six inches on to her height. She was tall and sturdy, but still insecure. She couldn't grasp she was pretty, even when the boys in her class asked her on dates, she couldn't see how they thought she was cuter than any of the other girls in her class.

Nate was the one that persevered against all her refusals. When he called her pretty or whispered in her ear she was hot she loved the attention. She agreed to go out with him in her senior year thinking if she didn't have a boyfriend, it was because she was fat.

The relationship left her a little more comfortable, and they made it work through their college years and moving to New York, but the one thing that drove him crazy was her complaints about looking or feeling fat.

She tried to forget the words, thrown at her in childish spite, and she excelled in High School and College. But she still wore sweaters or loose cardigans to cover up each inch of skin, due to her paranoia about her appearance.

Then she walked into Runway, and surrounded by those who believed the perfect size was a size zero, she became even more paranoid about being a size six figure. Miranda had hired her though so she must be suitable, right?

But then Miranda muttered those fateful words; "I said to myself, go ahead. Take a chance. Hire the smart, fat girl."

She had run to Nigel, battling her tears at the sheer brutality of those words, but instead of getting sympathy, she was delivered stern home truths, in a way only Nigel provided. And those home truths made her sit back and think. She wasn't trying. So Nigel, bless his jaded little heart, had worked a miracle.

Her confidence grew with her makeover. For the first time, Andy felt beautiful wearing the gorgeous clothes the Closet provided, and with all the running about she did she lost weight, becoming leaner and firmer.

Miranda calling her fat by had brought back all the old hurt. She had forgiven the older woman for the words tossed at her with casual cruelty but she would not forget. It was a vicious personal attack on her most vulnerable self and in its wake, it left a deep emotional scar.

Andy promised herself she would not let ugly words define her because the only opinions that mattered were ones that came from people who loved her enough not to treat her like that, but Nate, Lily and Doug showed their disapproval of her life, her new look and her growing confidence.

Nate and Lily walked away without a backward glance. Doug stayed, wrapping his head around the new person who had replaced the little girl who'd been his best friend since kindergarten.

Miranda noticed the changes too and if her blazing blue eyes as she appraised her choice in outfits was anything to go by, she approved. The approval in those eyes, which usually viewed the world searching for a fault, left Andy breathless in a way she never expected. She admitted to herself, she found Miranda beautiful, she was pure sensuality, and after Paris, she realised Miranda was also vulnerable too.

Somehow, it appeared they had shared something special on that fateful night in Paris, they found a recognition deep within each other and had formed a new respect. She found herself able to better anticipate Miranda's needs and wanted to please her. Kissing her would be a bonus she did not let herself consider except in the far recesses of her mind as she slept. Those dreams left her aching for something she knew would never be.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was a hot afternoon, and the shoot had wrapped up the hour before. They were on location on the French Riviera. Most of the Runway staff had made the conscious decision to spend the afternoon on the private beach the hotel owned.

Andy was self-conscious about getting into her swimsuit. That's if you could call the small scrap of turquoise material covering her breasts and ass suitable swimwear. Looking in the mirror as she braided her long hair she knew she was not flawless like the women being photographed today. She didn't heed her muscle definition and she couldn't recognise her beautiful smile lit up a room. All she saw was the fat covering the curves on her body and blamed her unhealthy addiction to grilled cheese and chocolate.

Finishing with her hair, Andy moved quickly to the bedroom only to have Serena gape at her. She didn't see the amazement in the Brazilian's eyes, only censure.

Wrapping herself up in a sarong she stalked from the room before Serena lobbed any caustic comment at her. She was just grateful Emily was with Miranda on the veranda.

She hastened through the hotel oblivious to the hunger in the eyes of the men and women she passed, and with her head down as she headed onto the sand, she missed the blaze of desire which darkened familiar blue eyes. It was a desire so fierce it shook the foundation of Miranda Priestly's world and she lost her train of thought. She dismissed Emily and Nigel with an airy wave of her hand and they bolted away.

Rolling out a beach towel, Andy unwrapped the sarong from her waist and settled on her front, pulling out her kindle as the sun's rays beat down on her back, warming her into a relaxed state as she read.

Nigel was the first to join her as she rolled onto her back. He took up a position by her side on his own towel. Placing a jug of Sangria and two plastic glasses between them. He wore an open shirt showing the coarse dark curly hair on his chest and a pair of pale blue swim shorts that with hot pink flamingoes printed all over them. He said nothing as he lay back, resting on his elbows, his head cradled in the palm of his hands. They had formed a friendship where words weren't required, comfortable in their silence as they were in chatter.

Fifteen minutes passed before he sat up and poured them both a drink. Andy followed suit, sitting up with her legs crossed. She frowned down at the bulge in her stomach.

"Stop it, Andy. I can tell what you are thinking." Nigel whispered.

"I doubt very much you understand what I'm thinking." Andy hissed.

"You are self-conscious around most of the women of Runway, throw models into the mix and your self-confidence probably disappears into the aether." Nigel caught her eye. "Not one of us is perfect, Six. In fact, look at me, hairy chested and bald-headed." Nigel smirked as Andy chuckled. "You are gorgeous. You understand that, right?"

"I don't know." Andy downed her drink before pouring another. "I'm the smart, fat girl, remember?" Andy sighed. "I recognise I'm not fat, not really, but I eat more chocolate than anybody ever should. I'm a healthy weight and deep down I appreciate I'm not ugly, but..."

Andy's voice trailed off as a voice assaulted their ears. "Keep telling yourself that, Ahn-dréy-ah." Andy looked up as a shadow fell over them. Shielding her eyes she saw it was one of the newer clackers, someone Miranda was unsure about hiring. Andy looked away, trying to control her rising temper. "Look at you with your bulging fat rolls hanging all over the place." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat as her eyes pricked with tears.

Once again she willed them not to fall but she also would not take this lying down. Standing gracefully, she stood proud, her hands on her hips and her head lifted proudly as she turned her back towards the hotel. "I may not be a size two, or a perfect fucking zero, Victoria. I may have curves, but they do not make me any less kind, creative, funny or desirable." Other guests, watching the scene unfold between the two women, met her words with cheers and whoops. "Being curvier than you does not make me less of a woman, neither does the fact I do not fit into your warped ideal of what a woman should be, starving yourself to get the job you want without blowing someone. It does not mean I am lazy, I bet I work a lot harder than you, for a lot less cash too. But then again, I hear you need the paycheck to feed that nasty little coke habit you're cultivating." Andy's eyes bored into the shocked clacker's as Nigel grinned. "Being curvy does not mean I am less, if anything, it means I am more. And to be honest, unless I'm sitting on your face, my weight is none of your fucking concern."

She heard the applause coming from behind her and spun around to see it was Serena clapping, her eyes sparkling with joy. Emily and Miranda were stood by her side, shock and amazement highlighted in their eyes, respectively. "Well said, querida." Serena beamed at her. "I for one, think you are glorious and any man or woman would be lucky to have you as theirs."

Emily huffed at Serena's words before nodding begrudgingly as she viewed the expanse of toned skin. "You look good, Andy," Emily admitted quietly.

Andy nodded at her co-workers but couldn't face Miranda, not after embarrassing herself that way. Grabbing her sarong, she wrapped it around herself quickly before turning away and heading towards the water.

Miranda had caught the final part of Victoria's words and understood why Andy reacted strongly to such unnecessary cruelty, but it was the final words that scored into her mind. She closed her eyes and imagined Andy on top of her as she controlled the young woman's movements as she rode her face, her mouth, her tongue darting inside. She ached to do just that, it had been a gradual realisation since Paris, but one she could not deny any longer.

Opening her eyes they blazed upon the blonde clacker she pursed her lips. "Victoria." Miranda's voice came out icy. "We will not be requiring your presence at Runway again, we have a zero-tolerance bullying policy in place for anyone who works for the magazine, you must have missed that clause in your haste to sign your contract. The point is you have breached your contract, and you are dismissed. Maybe you will learn a little respect in your next role, but I promise you it will not be within any reputable fashion house or publication. That's all."

Miranda moved past the clacker scanning the shoreline until she saw Andy walking in the shallows. She set off across the sand towards the young woman. Becoming frustrated by her sandals she pulled them off her feet she pivoted and launched them towards Nigel before moving lightly over the warm sand. Moving closer to Andy, she stepped into the water, letting the small waves wash over her feet. She noticed Andy's shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently. "Did you know, I struggle with my body image too? I can confess that I am extraordinarily hard on myself when I look in the mirror."

Andy sniffed back her tears. "But you are gorgeous, Miranda." He words were low.

"If you say so. I return the compliment to you, wholeheartedly. Would you like to know what I have realised over my years, Andréa?" Andy nodded. "Life is far too short to be sad over things like this, these spiteful people who will try to bring you down. You must remember that you are resilient and can conquer anything you put your mind to." Miranda stated softly.

Andy spun around and it hurt Miranda to view the devastation in those expressive dark eyes. "Don't you understand though, Miranda, you are just as guilty as Victoria in this? You use words to cut people down to size, to impart your distaste and disappointment. If it wasn't Victoria today, it may have been Emily, or even you. I am after all just the smart, fat girl, the disappointment."

Miranda realised the damage her words had caused. She hadn't even realised what she said to the young woman that day, but upon reflection, she acknowledged it would have cut deeply. She was guilty of crushing this woman's self-esteem under her five-inch Prada heels, how many others had she treated the same?

Stepping close, she placed a warm hand tentatively onto Andy's shoulder. "You are not fat. I am sorry I said otherwise. You are absolute perfection." Her hand slid down Andy's back against her bare skin. "Your curves are feminine and shapely." Miranda stepped closer and Andy welcomed her heat against her as her hands rested on her waist. "I do not think you realise the effect on all those who notice you. Every single man on this beach had their eyes bugging out of their heads when you stepped onto the sand. One man even tripped over his own feet, unable to tear his eyes away. I understand strongly how he felt in the face of your beauty."

Andy couldn't search Miranda's eyes for the truth as she hid them behind her shades. Realising what Andy needed she swept her shades onto her head and let Andy see the truth behind the words. "Why are you being so nice?" Andy's voice was breaking.

"I love women; their smell, curves, voices, energy, warmth, wit and their strength. I forgot what it means to build women up rather than tear them down. But there is only one woman who makes me consider things I have not, for so long." Miranda cupped Andy's face in her palm. "You, Andréa. You are fierce and it is extraordinarily sexy. I believe your weight would be no concern for the person lucky enough to have your delightfully long legs straddling either side of their face." Miranda backed off blushing, cursing herself for letting that thought slip from her lips.

Andy let out a blinding smile at the words and Miranda's breath caught. Miranda looked down flustered as Andy moved closer. "There's only one person I dream of doing that with." Andy experienced a surge of confidence as Miranda looked up at her. She mimicked Miranda's previous move, cupping her face. "You, Miranda."

Miranda's eyes reflected surprise, but she saw the truth in Andy's gaze. "Well then, whatever are we waiting for?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda could barely contain herself, urging Andy to move to the large bed. Andy lay against the pillows as Miranda climbed up beside her and initiated a blistering kiss. She manoeuvred them so Andy was on top of her, the young woman's weight resting deliciously against her.

Andy cradled Miranda's neck and kissed her like it was the last time, savouring each brush of lips and tongue. Miranda moaned, pulling Andy closer. They ravished each other as hands slid over bare skin, touching as much as they could. "Now, I want you out of this swimsuit." Miranda husked.

Something about the huskiness in which Miranda spoke sent a jolt of desire through Andy. "Mm, okay," Andy whispered.

Miranda unfastened the halter neck of the bikini top and across her back and threw the item to one side. Andy shuddered when Miranda's breath breezed over her aching nipples and she moaned. Miranda held Andy's breasts and bent low to devour as much as would fit between her lips. She suckled on the flesh in different spots before tracing her tongue over every inch inching closer to her nipple where she whirled her tongue around it before she tugged it between her teeth gently. She then treated the other breast to the same before grinning up at the brunette. She tugged at the side fastening ties of the bikini bottoms and pulled them free.

"Now, it's your turn!" Andy grinned as she pulled Miranda's shirt over her head. A black lacy bra encased her breasts. Andy slid her arms around and unclasped it, pulling the straps off Miranda's shoulders before tossing it to the side. She unbuttoned Miranda's cropped jeans and tugged them down. Miranda flicked them off. Her panties met the same fate.

Andy looked at the older woman below her, brushing her fingertips across Miranda's cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

Miranda glanced up and saw the hesitancy. "I am certain." She entwined her hand in Andy's braid and pulled her down. "Do not over-think this, darling." She caught Andy's lips in a gentle kiss which soon turned heated, they moved against each other, creating heat and friction where their bodies met.

Miranda's hand moved between them and her fingers trailed along Andy's inner thighs, brushing the dampness and heat. She swiped gently between Andy's legs and brought her fingers up to her lips and tasted, closing her eyes as she moaned. "I want you to get on top of me. I want to taste you."

Without hesitation, Andy pushed herself up, her knees on either side of Miranda, straddling her. She shimmied further up Miranda's body, her full lip caught between her teeth. She caught the headboard in outstretched hands pulling herself further until her knees were by Miranda's ears.

Miranda looked up into the glistening folds, her tongue moving over her lips. Her hands came to rest on Andy's hips, applying a small amount of pressure to bring Andy down. The scent of the young woman's desire overwhelming her. It was sweet, like honey.

Andy looked down into Miranda's eyes and found they had darkened to a stormy blue. Her body reacted and her hips ground down against Miranda's warm breath whispering against her. Miranda's hands trailed from her hips as far up Andy's back and she traced her nails down, skimming them over her skin. Andy closed the gap, as her core met Miranda's mouth and her teasing tongue ran along her clit, slowly grinding against it. She lifted her head and licked her back and forth as Andy rocked.

Andy's eyes fell shut as Miranda drove her tongue into her, her hands tickling her skin with her nails and pressing into her muscles, massaging Andy. Andy found the sensations overwhelming. "Oh, God." Andy cried out hoarsely as she ground her hips harder against Miranda.

Miranda took the cue to keep going, holding onto Andy as she savoured each stroke. Her hands moved her hands to Andy's ass, lifting her up off her face and causing Andy to whine as the touch become lighter. She pushed her face back into Andy, her tongue moving in random directions, occasionally flicking over her clit, keeping her on the edge, building the tension slowly.

Andy's legs trembled and with a primal cry of Miranda's name she shuddered as her climax hit.

Miranda lapped every drop of desire, wanting all the brunette gave her. She eased Andy through her orgasm and when she was done pulled her back down and held her close against her chest. "I find your weight is perfectly acceptable." Miranda husked breathlessly.

She did not want to push the young woman into more than she was prepared to give, but Andy surprised her. Lifting her head she kissed the older woman, tasting herself on Miranda's lips.

Andy slid her hand down and found a smooth thigh. "Is this okay?" She asked breathlessly. Miranda could only nod as Andy's fingers trailed upwards parting Miranda's lips and settling gently against the bundle of nerves there.

Miranda saw the excitement in Andy's eyes at the intimacy they were sharing. She could sense it meant more to the brunette than she realised. "Kiss me, Andréa."

Andy grinned and caught her lips in a light movement. Soft pecks which teased of more to come. As Miranda deepened their kiss, her tongue entwining with Andy's as two fingers came to life and gently rubbed alongside her clit. Miranda couldn't help but move against her. "Harder, please." Andy complied, pressing firmer stroked along the sensitive nub. "God, yes."

Miranda's moans ignited Andy's desire and she could sense her arousal rising, she moved slowly grinding on Miranda's thigh as her hand slipped down, swirling. She glanced up at Miranda and saw she had hidden her eyes behind her forearm but her mouth was parted as she panted and moaned. Andy entered Miranda, with just one finger and as she pumped it she slid a second into place, curling them upwards. She twisted her wrist as she drove her fingers deeper until Miranda was bucking wildly.

"Ahh, Ahn-dréy-ah! So good..." Miranda moaned as her thighs locked around Andy's hand and her back bowed. Andy moved, rubbing herself even harder and faster against Miranda, her breaths coming in quick gasps. She tumbled into her own climax when Miranda cried out her name as her shattering orgasm overpowered her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They settled for a while, getting themselves under control as Miranda's hands mapped Andy's bare skin, her fingers trailed up her spine, caressing the length of her vertebrae, her gentle touch sent a shiver through Andy's whole body. _"Kiss me a question, ask me again with your eyes and I'll answer with my fingers, trailing reasons down your spine,"_ Miranda whispered. "Will you tell me why you reacted so badly today?"

Andy moved closer, finding the sound of Miranda's heartbeat soothing. She talked of her past and Miranda listened as if enraptured. When she finished telling her tale, Miranda lifted her head and soothed her with gentle kisses. Placing her lips on every inch of Andy's face, it seemed as if she was performing an act of worship.

"No matter what you believe about your body, your silhouette is what it is. You must embrace it. No one has the perfect body, my darling. Just ask Nigel, it is only Photoshop that creates perfect bodies. Confidence is possibly the most attractive trait that any person can have, and I have watched it bloom within you over the past year. Lagerfeld once said curves are not the result of ' _eating chips on the couch'_ , they're part of your genetics. Just because your body is not a straight line doesn't mean you are overweight." Miranda smiled down at Andy. "Be proud and be beautiful just the way you are, darling."

Andy looked up. "Miranda, I will need to quit, won't I?"

"We cannot continue this if you work for me." Miranda clarified. "You wish to continue this, don't you?" Miranda was suddenly nervous. What if, after what they shared, Andréa decided it was a one-off, a moment of madness?

Andy gazed into the blue eyes she adored and noticed the nervousness and hesitancy. "I would not be here, like this, if I did not wish to be."

"Good." Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I believe we should move, maybe shower and get food. We can discuss this more over dinner."

Andy grinned. "Okay, I should head back to my room and..."

"Unacceptable." Miranda interrupted Andy's babbling. "You may shower first, call me if you need a hand with your back." Miranda didn't want to let the woman out of her sight.

Andy's smile widened. "Yes, Miranda." She extracted herself from beside Miranda and bounced to the en-suite while Miranda ordered room service. As she reeled off choices, she caught the shower starting and looked at her cell. There were missed calls from Emily and Nigel. Shrugging she ignored them.

Deciding to be brave, Miranda stalked to the bathroom and entered the shower cubicle. Pressing herself against the brunette her arms moved around Andy and held her in a loose embrace. "Is this okay?"

"Mm, more than okay," Andy whispered. "If you do my back, I'll do yours."

"Acceptable," Miranda stated, a small genuine smile lighting up her face.

They showered quickly and after drying off Miranda settled in her grey cashmere robe while Andy shrugged herself into the hotel provided, fluffy, white terrycloth one. They settled on to the couch, waiting for room service.

Miranda leaned back and was amazed when Andy popped her feet into her lap and massaged. "Just relax," Andy whispered softly.

The pleasure of the firm touch on her instep had her moaning as she fell into a state of pure bliss. "Oh, Andréa. Mm, harder."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Emily was about to knock on Miranda's door to find out if she had seen Andy when she overheard the moan. The words that followed had her stunned. Running in the opposite direction, she slammed into the bedroom Andy was sharing with Serena and caught Nigel's startled eyes. "They are in there and fucking." Emily hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Em." Nigel chuckled. "I realise our Six can achieve the impossible but that is a feat even beyond her capabilities."

"Okay, fine, don't bloody well believe me, but I know what I heard." Emily fumed.

Nigel grinned and rolled off Andy's bed. He'd sprawled on there as he tried to reach Miranda as Andy's cell was with her items after she disappeared from the beach. "I'll prove it. Seriously Em, I think you have sex on the brain, maybe it's time you made a move on the beautiful Serena." He'd been trying to play matchmaker between the Brazilian and Brit but they were oblivious.

Emily huffed as Nigel moved from the room and headed across the hall to Miranda's suite. Knocking twice he heard the moan and the low command to enter. Opening the door, the sight of Miranda with her feet in Andy's lap, greeted him and he smirked. "Aha, there you both are. Emily was growing concerned."

Miranda almost laughed when Andy snorted. "As if." She muttered. There was no love lost between herself and Emily and the redhead was particularly caustic with her.

Miranda moaned as Andy found a sensitive spot. "Yesss, that is so good."

Nigel grinned. "Well, I use the term concerned loosely. She came to speak with you and heard the moans of delight. In her delusion, she assumed you were..." Nigel stalled, unwilling to use such a crass term in their presence.

"Fucking?" Miranda drawled to Nigel's shock. "Well, yes, I can see why her mind would jump to that conclusion," Miranda smirked as Andy chuckled. "Tell her differently, or tell her you walked in her and caught us fucking on this very comfortable sofa. Either would not concern me."

"Your contract?" Nigel whispered, appalled by Miranda's lack of concern. If Irv got an inkling of anything untoward Miranda could not save herself from his wrath.

"My contract states I cannot start a relationship with a subordinate, however as of..." Miranda checked the time. "... three hours ago, Andréa provided two weeks notice. The fact is, her peers have treated her less than civilly, and occasionally, I have not been as respectful as I ought. I cannot blame her for wishing to pursue opportunities elsewhere."

The words stunned Nigel. "Six?"

Andy shrugged as she kneaded Miranda's other foot. "I know it's quick, but it is what I need to do, Nige. Today just reiterated it."

"But...but, well, I thought you were happy with us at Runway?" Nigel sputtered.

"Honey, you said it yourself earlier, I am self-conscious around most of the women at Runway. I cannot keep losing what little confidence I gain every time one of them makes a shitty comment about my hair, clothes or my weight. I treat everyone with respect, but they do not offer the same courtesy." Andy stated.

Another knock came on the door and Miranda rolled her eyes at yet another disruption. Nigel got up and opened the door to the bellhop and he came wheeling their dinner on a cart. Miranda signed the chit quickly, and he left the room, a crisp 10 Euro note in hand. She saw Emily and Serena hovering nervously in the hallway as the Bellhop exited the room and smirked.

Nigel looked at the two women, Miranda hadn't moved her feet, although Andy had stopped massaging them. Both women looked relaxed in their robes and he noticed for the first time that Andy's hair, although braided, was damp. His eyes widened when Andy bent forward and he glimpsed her bare skin. Comprehension dawned, and he stepped closer. "Andy, are you honestly sure about this?"

Andy sat back and looked into Nigel's eyes. She saw the disbelief and shock filtering through them. "Nigel, I need you to trust me, all I'm asking for is a little respect. Please give me that, understand that I know my mind and heart." Her words were gentle but firm.

Nigel nodded. "A little respect. Yeah, I can do that." He glanced at Miranda. "I'm trusting you not to hurt her." Turning away, he stepped towards the door but stalled as Miranda's voice hit his back.

"I promise. Thank you, Nigel." Miranda's voice was bright and hearing it made him smile as he stepped from the room and caught the curiosity in Emily and Serena's gaze.

Shrugging at the questions in their eyes, he walked past the two women. "I need food and a very large scotch. I suggest you come along." Nigel arched his eyebrow. "Unless you do not want to know what I found when I went in there."

Emily trotted after Nigel as Serena smiled, she knew Nigel would string them along until he admitted what he had found out. Looking back towards Miranda's door, Serena knew she wouldn't be seeing Andy in their room that evening. Perhaps she could talk Emily into bunking in with her, preferably in her bed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
